The Complex
by Nefreia
Summary: Kagome finally finds the perfect apartment. Little does she know that her new apartment is rife with boys. Matchmaking, love-finding, and job-going; through it all, Kagome somehow makes it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just to warn you, this is a story that I've been working on in my spare time just to try to get some inspiration going. I'm not very serious about this one so if there are a lot of mistakes... well, there _are_ a lot, so expect them. Anyway, I know this is my billion-and-one'th story to put on here that doesn't seem to expect an end, but all I can say is that if you're reading them on your own account, then don't blame me. I put them on here for your enjoyment(if they cause any joy...), so at least take me as I am: an imperfect, inconsistant human being.

Thanks! And I really hope you like it at least a little! Because I'll probably keep adding to it, whether you _do _like it or not. :D

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked back over the highlighted words in the newspaper. So far she'd found two possible places she could stay. The one located closest to her job was also the largest and most expensive; and vice versa the one furthest away was also the cheapest. But the former she could at least walk to, which also saved the expenses of bus or taxi fares.

Dropping the newspaper, she lounged her elbows on the table infront of her and annoyedly rested her face between her palms. She thought through the decision a moment longer before grabbing up the newspaper once more.

"Mama!" she called in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, Kagome? You ready?"

After standing up from the kitchen table Kagome replied in the positive and recited the address of the more expensive apartment as her mother came into the room with her purse and car keys.

"Hold on let me make the call," Kagome smiled hopefully at her mother before picking up the phone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Half an hour later they pulled in to the parking lot of the complex to meet the proprietor of the lot. The woman was leaning against the side of a bright red convertible looking over what appeared to be important business documents. Her dark hair was put up in a bun with a pair of chopsticks expertly holding it all together. She wore jade earrings that moved gently when she looked up from the paperwork to watch Kagome and her mother walk up to her.

"Hi, my name is Kagura and I am the landlord." She nodded politely as her red -- obviously contact-induced -- eyes gave one last quick glance at the documents before handing one of the the sheets to Kagome. She lead the way through the doors, her black heels quickly silenced by the carpet inside. She took to the set of stairs on the left of the small but pristine lobby and soon they were on the third floor. The trio stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"86," she stated calmly and slid the keycard through the security device. When two green lights appeared she easily opened the door and waved the two women ahead before following behind.

The room was perfect to fit one. Right at the entrance was another door on the left which turned out to be a bathroom, and on the right was a small closet. A queen sized bed was on the wall farthest from the door with a tv and compact entertainment system across from the bed. A desk with a most comfortable-looking swivvel chair was on the wall against the bathroom and between the desk and bed stood two windows that were floor-to-ceiling in height on either side of a door that opened up onto a little patio. Another monstrous window with the curtains drawn stood on the wall beside the bed.

"This is one of the corner rooms, so you get two walls with windows instead of just one," Kagura stated professionally as she continued to stand at the door.

Kagome's mother seemed to be instantly sold, but quickly asked, "And what of the other tenants? There aren't any questionable people staying here are there?"

"Oh," Kagura smirked, "I assure you to not worry about that. I have rules stated clearly in each room of this facility, and if any decide to go against them... Well, just understand that everything is in top order. Your daughter will be safe under this roof or I'll be sure take charge."

At the gleam in the woman's eye, Kagome nodded and threw her mother a look.

"Alright, well everything seems to be perfect."

"Mama, are we not going to look at the other one? I mean, are you sure about the pr-"

"Kagome, dear, this is exactly what you need. It's so close to your job and I can see you living here quite nicely."

She sighed at her mother's antics, but relented with another nod.

"Well, then, I guess just give us the paperwork to sign and she'll get moved on in immediately!" Mrs. Higurashi's joy seemed to overflow and soon Kagome was feeling a little more chipper than she had the first time her mother had mentioned her moving out.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all', she thought with a lighthearted grin.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It had only taken a day for her to get her things moved in and put away. It was already beginning to feel like home. Her mother had just left after giving her a teary-eyed hug and the best of wishes. She told her the same thing every loving parent tells their child moving out, to come back and visit as much as possible.

But so far as Kagome was worried about at the moment her stomach was growling.

And she had spotted a sign to a cafeteria multiple times upon entering the complex lobby.

Making sure to slide her keycard into her backpocket, she grabbed her shoulderpurse -- deftly throwing the strap around her neck -- and lightly stepped out the door. Her dark brown Converse quietly found their way to the stairs and soon she was back on solid ground.

'Hmm...' She slowly retracked her steps through the lobby as she looked around, 'Now where was it that I saw that sign?'

"Oof!" She said from her new place on the ground.

"Yo, watch where yer goin', wench," a rough voice said in reply.

Kagome looked up, a startled expression on her face, as she'd never given anyone a reason to call her 'wench' before.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Excuse you is right. You just rammed yer ass right inta me without even an apology," the boy 'hmph'ed. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy as much as he was a young adult of about two years older than her almost eighteen years.

"Well, sorry. But I was just looking for the cafeteria. I'm new here and I'm hungry." She looked away from him exasperatedly and was about to get up, just realizing that she was still on the ground, when she saw a hand extended to her.

She started when she saw that this was a completely different person. Dark blue eyes seemed to smile at her. His medium-length hair was tied back in a short ponytail at his neck, the color so dark that it amost had a blue or purplish sheen to it.

"Hello, my dear. Please excuse my rude friend, he has a tendancy to be ill-mannered around beautiful women such as yourself."

She hesitantly took his proffered hand. As polite as he seemed at first, he was soon making her to believe he was morely acting for a reason less than desirable for her tastes.

"I would be more than happy to accompany you to the cafeteria, just right after I show you my room." He gave her a wink which had her quickly pulling her small hand out of his grasp.

"Ey, _monk_, I thought you were tryin' to help her, not scar her for life," the male from before said dryly before grabbing Kagome by her elbow and pulling her in the direction she hoped to be the cafeteria. She glanced back and saw the sheepish smile the _monk_ gave her before falling behind in their steps.

"Um...," she started, but was quickly cut off.

"That lecher is Miroku, and I'm Inuyasha. I guess since yer new an' all we'll show ya the ropes o' this place. I guess one of the reasons the monk's actin' that way is 'cause yer the first girl we've had move in in a while. So, just to warn ya, he's not the only pervert in this building. There's a few bastards in here, but none of 'em are a real threat er nothin'. That cold ass bitch Kagura keeps 'em in line enough."  
"Oh. Okay," she stated simply before she was led to a nice-sized buffet line.

"Just follow me this first time, but after this yer on yer own."

"Kay, thanks for this."

'Well, it could be worse. It could be Miroku showing me everything,' she thought with a grimace.

After picking out everything she found to her liking, she followed Inuyasha to the checkout counter.

"Ya don't even have to use any money in this place, just as long as you have that keycard with ya. It'll just be put on yer bill every month."

She nodded and copied him after he swiped his card through the machine, then followed him as he lead their way to a table.

It was 12:45, if the clock on a nearby wall was right, and people were slowly coming in to get their food. It vaguely reminded her of when she was back in school, except that there were exceedingly fewer people here and that about half of them didn't stay to eat at the tables and instead went back to their rooms or left the complex completely.

Totally self-conscious, Kagome placed her tray on the table as quietly as possible and took the empty seat beside Inuyasha. To her horror it wasn't going to be a peaceful lunch getting to know just Inuyasha and Miroku, but instead there seemed to be five more guys. Five.

'Oh God. And they're all...' she couldn't finish as her mind strayed from the thought when all of them looked at her with similarly shocked expressions.

'Oh God. Oh God!'

"Um... Hi." She smiled brightly, but on the inside her organs seemed to stop functioning.

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The reviews that I got were so sweet -- and they made me laugh just a _little_, too -- that I decided to go ahead and throw out the next chapter. :D I really hope you like this one even more. It might seem to get a little repetitive in there, but if you don't think so then it will make me feel a lot better. But anyway, do enjoy.

**Last Time:**

Totally self-conscious, Kagome placed her tray on the table as quietly as possible and took the empty seat beside Inuyasha. To her horror it wasn't going to be a peaceful lunch getting to know just Inuyasha and Miroku, but instead there seemed to be five more guys. Five.

'Oh God. And they're all...' she couldn't finish as her mind strayed from the thought when all of them looked at her with similarly shocked expressions.

'Oh God. Oh God!'

"Um... Hi." She smiled brightly, but on the inside her organs seemed to stop functioning.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Before any else could speak, Inuyasha began.

"Guys, this is..." he lifted a dark brow and glanced at the girl in question.

"Kagome." She stood up and embarrassedly put out a hand for someone -- she hoped -- to shake. It was quickly taken up, but unexpectedly, instead of being shaken, it was kissed. Then she was pulled unceremoniously into muscled tanned arms as a husky voice whispered into her ear, "I'm Kouga, sexy. And I'm the only one you'll ever wanna meet again."

"Eh..." was all she was able to get out before she heard a growl and was almost dropped, but she quickly found herself taken into another pair of arms. She was just barely able to get a quick peek at Kouga who was scowling and rubbing his head when she heard a rumbling laughter from the chest infront her, "I am Hiten, and you sure have the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen." The two arms that were around her pulled back to hold her shoulders gently as a very handsome, if a bit ferret-like, face peered at her.

'Those red contacts must be a big hit around here,' she thought randomly as she noticed how his eyes resembled Kagura's.

Then she was struck from her thoughts as her eyes widened and she noticed his face was moving closer to hers than she felt comfortable with.

"Now, now, boys. You just leave this darling girl alone," Kagome soon felt a soft hand take hers and gracefully pull her from Hiten's arms to stand beside the one speaking.

"Hm. Now then, I am Jakotsu. And I'm very glad to see another beautiful lady like myself to join the group. It's been lonely with all of these raucious men around," the sarcastic comment seemed out of place when Kagome noticed that it was a _pretty_ face smiling at her. Beneath each of his eyes was a green triangle-shaped tattoo.

"Aw, shuddup, Jak, you're no freakin' _lady_," another new voice reached Kagome's ears and she looked over to see bright green eyes peering at her from behind auburn bangs.

"I'm Shippou," he smiled, scratching the back of his neck abashedly. He seemed innocent enough if his age meant anything. She already felt better knowing that there were at least a few of these guys that weren't going to try anything with her.

"Bankotsu." A hand met her half way and she readily shook it, looking up to see another male with facial tattoos, this one being on his forehead.

"Bankotsu is my older brother. He's taken care of me ever since we were little kiddos," Jakotsu threw a loving smile at Bankotsu, who in turn scowled and sat back down in his chair to take a bite of his apple.

"Kagome, if ya haven't noticed, Jak is gay, Kouga is a male-whore, Hiten is... well not much better than Kouga, and Shippou is an annoying-assed little kid."

"And you're a half-breed, Manten's bald, and Sesshoumaru's got a frozen stick up his ass," Kouga growled. "I think she's got it now. Damn."

Before any fights could break loose, Kagome questioned quietly, "Manten? Sesshoumaru? Where are they?" She almost asked about the 'half-breed' remark that Kouga had made, but she immediately stopped herself, unsure as to how true that statement was and if it might hurt Inuyasha in some way.

"See! She didn't know Manten's bald or that Sesshoumaru's a friggin' ice cube! I told ya wolf-bait! _Jeeze_. And for that 'half-breed' bit?! Damn, just 'cause my dad is Sesshoumaru's dad don't mean we're nothin' alike!"

Jakotsu put up his hands as a symbol of peace before replying to Kagome, "Well, Manten is probably still in line, or he's on his way down here. And, well... Sesshoumaru," he stated this name a little more questionably in tone. "It's a fifty-fifty chance that he comes down here. He doesn't mess around like these guys, he's already a millionaire with his own company. And he's only twenty-three..." Jakotsu got dreamy-eyed for a moment before taking his seat and poking around at the food on his plate.

Kagome followed suit, but thought about that a moment more before, "Wait. If he's a millionaire then why is he here? Why isn't he in his own house, or at least a nicer complex than this?"

"Indeed, it would make more sense. Alas, my father asked of me to watch over my dear _half_-brother here. Yet, as much as Inuyasha does not believe me, it actually is not too much of an inconvenience, for it is, at least, closer to work."

'I'm guessing this guy is Sesshoumaru,' she thought with a weary frown.

"Hey, Sesshy! Decided to stop being a recluse and join us?" Jakotsu beamed over at him from across the table.

"Have I not told you to cease in calling me that? And do not forget that I hold no interest in you."

"Oh, so cold. But no, I didn't forget, and I've been calling you that for at least a year. By now one would think you'd be used to it by now."

"Yes. If only one _would_ think."

"So!" Kagome broke in unexpectedly. "If I could ask you a teeny little question. Sesshoumaru? Why do you talk like that?"

He simply raised an articulate eyebrow at the out-of-the-blue question, but continued to eat the sub sandwich he seemed to have bought from Subway, if the wrapper was any identification.

"I mean, why do you talk so proper? Not to be rude or anything, because I think it's actually kind of cool, but seriously. It makes me think of some medieval movie based in the sixteenth century or something."

"As much as I would adore spending my time humoring your vast amount of _intellectual_ questions, I have things of the most dire importance to do."

"Oh. You're eating. If that is a 'dire importance' then everything I do must be videotaped by the kami to show my prowess as being a human. Geeze... You're such a freaking jerk, and I just met you."

A few muffled laughs at Sesshoumaru's expense could be heard around the table, before...

"Really? Are you not in junior-high, so what _are_ you doing here, girl?"

"What!? Junior-_high!?_ Excuse me, but I'm almost eighteen! AND I've got C's here!" She motioned to her chest. "How many junior-high students do you know with _C's_?!" Her anger was far past sane thinking, and so she didn't even care to remember what she'd just blurted out. Instead she kept a straight face as she crossed her arms under her breasts and scowled.

"Well, actually she does have a point there..." Kouga stated, with Hiten and Miroku agreeing fervently, as he looked at the thing that most junior-high students did _not, _indeed, have.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, stating something under his breath that went along the lines of "and this is why I am a 'recluse'".

With the stares, she blushed heatedly before she moved her arms and got to eating.

"Hey, Kagome. What room did you say you were in again?" Shippou's slightly higher-pitched voice could be heard across from her before taking another bite of his burger.

"Oh. I'm in, uh, room number... 86," she nodded after.

Three more heads looked up at her.

"Really!?" Shippou exclaimed.

Jakotsu smiled profusely, "That's great! Kagome, I'm room number 84!"

"And I'm 85!" Shippou stated excitedly.

Miroku gave a half-smile, "And I'm 83, Inuyasha's 81, and Bankotsu's 82. Kagura can be a real nice girl sometimes. Especially when you pay enough and there's enough rooms to get a choice. We were all able to get rooms near to each other. ...Well, that is if we wanted them. Sesshoumaru is the only one off by himself on the whole opposite side of the complex. And Kouga, Hiten, and Manten got rooms next to eachother a little farther down our hall."

Kagome looked at them wide-eyed, "That's so cool." Then she looked at three of the guys in particular, "Well, just as long as you stay out of my room when you don't have permission."

Miroku gave her a false hurt look, Hiten simply looked away, and Kouga gave a predatory grin before nodding in acceptance.

"It won't matter much anyway. You'll be begging me to come into your room soon enough."

Jakotsu swiftly knocked Kouga over the head before winking at Kagome, "Don't worry, dear, I've got your back when it comes to those three."  
"Me too!" Shippou agreed as he clutched his right hand into a fist and smacked the palm of his left hand.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and shook his head, "Just lemme know if the monk tries anything. And for _him_," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Kouga. "I can always introduce him to my fist again, if we need to go back outside like last week." He gave a smirk and brushed his fingers through his off-white hair -- a color that Kagome could only guess as being unnatural, but then she glanced at Sesshoumaru. 'Hmm... Maybe Inuyasha copied Sesshoumaru? ...Whenever he went to dye his hair...? Maybe?' She would certainly think of that later.

"Uh... well, I'm sure it'll be okay." She smiled before Kouga could try and refute his declaration, hoping that her words would be true enough.

'At least it seems I won't be getting bored or lonely anytime soon,' she smiled at them just as the last belated figure sauntered up to the group with a happy face and a full plate. He wedged himself in the empty chair between Hiten and Shippou. This new addition was the most bulky, also the least encumbered with hair, of the nine, but he seemed to put off a nice enough first-impression. No scowling, growling, or trying to make-out with her. Good, good.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "You must be Manten."

He looked over at her quizzically with his hotdog half-way in his mouth before he took it out still whole and tilted his large head to the side.

"I'm Kagome. I'm... uh, new to the complex."

"Uhhuh, I see. Nice ta meet you. I see you have a nice head of hair on you, as well. What shampoo and conditioner do you use if I might ask?"

"Oh... Um...Ga-"

"Manten, that's kind of a personal thing don't you think, especially for someone you've just met. I apologize, Kagome, but Manten has a thing for hair. He and his brother have been working in a branch of Sesshoumaru's company. They are trying to create a natural way to grow hair and reduce hairloss. Before that, though, they's found a way to naturally kill the hair follicle so that women -- and men -- don't have to shave." She motioned to Manten, "Manten was so excited by their breakthrough that he just had to be the test subject. And... well, his heroic deed backfired. So now that they have completed that project, they're working on _restoring_ the hair."

"Wow! That's amazing, you guys!" Kagome couldn't hold back her wonder as she studied Manten's bald head from across the table.

"I just might have to get my hands on some of that if it's possible."  
"Yes, I know exactly how you feel about that! As soon as I heard about it I had to get some myself." Jakotsu agreed whole-heartedly.

"Feel! I did it two months ago and there have been no problems!" Jakotsu scooted back his chair and motioned to his leg for Kagome to examine.

Hesitantly she looked closer at his shiny, hairless leg before she gently rubbed a finger over the smooth skin.

"Oh! Wow!" She cheered excitedly. "I would save so much money if I didn't have to buy shavers! Not to mention time!" She expertly missed the bored looks Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged.

"Yeah, but if you've not seen it in the stores yet, it's rather expensive," Jakotsu furrowed his brows.

"Oh," Kagome frowned, but was quickly smiling again when Jakotsu reminded her that, since they were all friends now, she could probably get it for free if not at least with a major price reduction.

"But I would feel bad though. I mean if that stuff is so expensive, then I shouldn't get it for free."

Hiten was quick to put his foot in the proverbial door, "Oh, darling Kagome, it would be absolutely perfect if you want to pay me back by going on a simple date with me. Come on, what could it hurt?"

Jakotsu quickly gazed over at Hiten with doe eyes, "But Hiten, you never gave me that offer. You just made me feel bad for weeks afterward! I would have _certainly_ gone out with you on a date if you'd offered!"

"Um... well... I, uh. I was just kidding about that, Kagome. Heh... heh... It's just fine!" Hiten quickly downed his cup of water before standing to throw his trash away.

'That was interesting... Poor Jakotsu, but it seems neither Hiten nor Sesshoumaru are much into guys,' Kagome giggled to herself while finishing up her own tray of food. 'But I'm sure he already knows that and just likes to mess with them.'

"Actually..." Kagome muttered under her breath.

She then proceeded to snap her fingers and look up at Jakotsu with a grin, "That's it! Hojo!"

"H-Ho what?" Kouga stuttered with a full mouth.

"Jakotsu! I want to set you up with one of my friends!" Kagome grinned when she had Jakotsu's full attention, missing both the laughter that exploded from Inuyasha and the sound of Miroku falling out of his chair.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Yes... hard to believe they're _still _at the lunch table(that's the repetitive part). :P

And... Manten's not hot. Sorry, but there has to be some reality here. Not EVERYONE can be hot. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I really love you guys! :D You all make me smile so much!

Though, I'm kinda worried right now, because I already had a copy of this in my documents that I had fixed up a lot, but I wasn't thinking and I deleted it. So now I have no idea what I had written on that, but I know it was of some importance. I just really hope it wasn't anything essential to this chapter.

Anyway, here's chapter three, hope you like it. This one's got just a tiny bit more momentum than the last one, so maybe it will placate those of you whom were getting bored. :P

* * *

**Last Time:**

'That was interesting... Poor Jakotsu, but it seems neither Hiten nor Sesshoumaru are much into guys,' Kagome giggled to herself while finishing up her own tray of food. 'But I'm sure he already knows that and just likes to mess with them.'

"Actually..." Kagome muttered under her breath.

She then proceeded to snap her fingers and look up at Jakotsu with a grin, "That's it! Hojo!"

"H-Ho what?" Kouga stuttered with a full mouth.

"Jakotsu! I want to set you up with one of my friends!" Kagome grinned when she had Jakotsu's full attention, missing both the laughter that exploded from Inuyasha and the sound of Miroku falling out of his chair.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hiten quietly took his place back at the table, sensing something was going to happen.

"Um, well, Kagome. I do hope you know that Inuyasha was serious when he said that I'm homos-"

"Gay!" Inuyasha cut in.

"-exual."

"Exactly. That's why I've decided to set you up with _Hojo_. We went through high school together, and he asked me out at least three times a month until our senior year. That's when I guess he realized that he was bisexual and I wasn't the only one that he had feelings for."

"But, Kago- Bisexual you say?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's even better."

"Huh? Really?"  
"Completely."

"Yay! 'Kagome The Matchmaker': back in business!" And soon ideas were popping up in her mind like balloons at a carnival.

"Inuyasha? I have another friend," her voice sing-songed as she tilted her head to the side to look at her friend.

"Ya know, Kagome, we're still sittin' here at the lunch table. And we've all only known ya for like an hour and yer already tryin' to set us up with people we don't know? When we already barely even know you?"

"Mhm."

"Okay then. What's'er name?" He perked up instantly.

"Kikyou. Kikyou Senaki," Kagome stated clearly.

"Why does that name sound so familiar...?"

"Uh... Inuyasha?"

"What, runt?" Inuyasha glared at Shippou.

"Isn't that the girl your mom tried to set you up with a few years back?"

"Huh!?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "_That_ girl? The one that-"

"Inuyasha." Shippou said in warning.

"Er, thanks. Uh. Anyway. Really, you're friends with _Kikyou_?"  
"Yes, of course. Why?" She asked guardedly.

"Well, nevermind. Hm... Sure whatever. But ONLY if someone else is there. I don't trust that girl since the last time I saw her."

"Oh! So a double-date?"

"Whatever you want to call it, but I won't be stuck alone with her," Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou all got up to throw their trays away.

"So, Jakotsu...? A double-date?"

Jakotsu shook his head to decline, "Sorry, Kagome, but I'm not much on over-publicizing my dates. I don't mind going to public places, but I prefer to go solitarily with that person. But I'd still love you forever if you could show me a picture and give me his number."

"Well, alright then. But who's going to help Inuyasha out..."

As if on cue Hiten and Kouga both raised their hands, glared at each other, then proceeded to assault one another verbally.

"Whoa whoa, what's all this?" Miroku asked no one in particular. He, Inuyasha and Shippou just getting back.

"Kagome asked who was going to double-date with Inuyasha. And well... it seems they both want to go with Kagome," Bankotsu supplied evenly; the first he'd spoken since they sat down.

"Whoa, whoa! I never said anything about going!" she stated, clearly mystified.

"Then who is goin'?" Kouga threw in.

She pondered over the matter for a moment, then placed her palms flat on the table and shook her head in the negative, "I don't know."

"Kagome, if you want we could go as friends?" Shippou spoke up hesitantly.

"Nuh-uh! If the runt goes then I get to go!" Kouga growled before crossing his arms.

Hiten cornered his eyes at Kouga's little show, "Then that means I am coming, too."

A sigh could be heard from beside Jakotsu, "I will also attend this outting. Kagome, since you're willingly doing a favor for Jakotsu, then I will help you keep those two in line."

Kagome huffed in defeat, then stood up with her tray, "Okay, okay. Looks like this will be a little more than a double-date. I'll call Kikyou; this will be for tomorrow night so I'll need to be able to let you all know where and what time, so stay nearby. And thanks, Bankotsu." She smiled, nodded, and walked off to dump her tray.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Oh, man."

"How did I get myself into this thing?"

(sigh) 'Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Everything's set up for tomorrow night at five. And we're not _just_ going to go eat, but also to the movies?!'

She sighed again before rolling over onto her back and squeezing the pillow on her stomach.

'Sometimes I wish Kikyo wasn't so thorough with making plans...'

She stared at the abstract designs on her ceiling, her eyes following a swirly path here and slithering to a curly path there.

She jumped as a sharp knock rapped at her door.

"Uh, coming." She slid off her bed and did a quick self-conscious once-over in the mirror before proceeding to the door and opening it.

"Hiya, about that picture of Hojo..."

"Oh, right! Here, come on in. I just so happen to have brought my picture album with me from home." Kagome rummaged through one of her boxes that she'd been too tired to put away before flopping on the side of her bed beside the eager Jakotsu.

Flipping it open, she quickly scrolled through the pages until she got to the more recent photos of her friends' graduation pictures. She flipped another page, then abruptly stopped with her index finger on the picture of a pristinely-groomed, brown-haired boy with sparkling brown eyes.

"Oh, my! And... and _he_'s bisexual... Wow, Kagome! You are such a dear. I can't believe you let him go." Jakotsu gushed while holding the album closer to his face for inspection.

"Well, he's a little too... I dunno. Just not my type, ya'know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I've been struggling with 'not-my-types' for years." 'And maybe for once it'll work out,' Jakotsu considered thoughtfully.

"So-o?" Kagome prompted, "You want a number?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He closed the album carefully and set it beside him on the comforter before turning to Kagome. Just as Kagome did, he pulled out his own phone and punched in the numbers called out to him.

"Oh! And of course we need to switch," Jakotsu remembered, then stated his own number; getting Kagome's in return.

"Well, then. Now that everything's set, I do hope you guys have a good time tomorrow night. I might have my own plans by then, but best of luck, and I'll be sure to find out what happens from _someone_," he drew out the last word a little and Kagome could only wonder if _she_ was expected to tell Jakotsu or if Bankotsu is the one he'd push for details.

"Well, I guess I'll either see you tomorrow or the next."  
"Are you not going to eat lunch or even breakfast with us tomorrow?" Jakotsu furrowed his brows.

With a wishful laugh she mentioned having to be at work early the next day.

"You're a what!?" Jakotsu's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at the statement.

"Ehheh... well I never did figure out exactly what I wanted to be growing up, but I _did_ realize that I really like dogs..."

"But you could at least be a veteranarian! Or _something_!"

"Well, it's actually good money and I've met a lot of interesting people doing it."

"Whatever... You should come work with me. I really think you'd draw in the customers," he said with a conspiratoral wink.

"Where do you... work?"  
"I work as a massouse at a boutique a few blocks away."

Kagome gave a horrified look before whispering, "You massage naked people for a living?"

"Like you said Kagome," he smiled magnificently, "It's actually good money, and I've met a lot of interesting people doing it."

He gave a laugh that made Kagome wonder how 'interesting' those people were before he stood from Kagome's bed and stepped to her door.

"Just think about it a bit, will you? I don't want to see you struggling on the streets when you realize that your job doesn't pay as well as you thought, darling." He laughed again and closed the door behind him before Kagome could even register his words.

"Hmph! Whatever, Jakotsu!" She called, hoping he had heard her through the thick door.

"I make plenty of money walking dogs. So there!"

She huffed and flung herself back to lay on her bed, the events that would transpire the next day already causing her to feel oncoming fatigue.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Oh! Now I remember one thing that I meant to say: This is a Sesshoumaru x Kagome fic. It might take a bit to get going, but it is what it is. :D **:END A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry about the long wait! I fiercely apologize to those of you who I told this chapter would be out days ago! My house has been crazy the past few days and I haven't had much of a chance to work on putting this up; so that's my weak excuse. :c

Anyway, here it is - finally!

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Just think about it a bit, will you? I don't want to see you struggling on the streets when you realize that your job doesn't pay as well as you thought, darling." He laughed again and closed the door behind him before Kagome could even register his words.

"Hmph! Whatever, Jakotsu!" She called, hoping he had heard her through the thick door.

"I make plenty of money walking dogs. So there!"

She huffed and flung herself back to lay on her bed, the events that would transpire the next day already causing her to feel oncoming fatigue.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She sighed irritably, shutting off her alarm and clambering out of her bed. Kagome walked lethargically to her bathroom before shutting the door behind her out of habit. After releiving herself, she gazed at her features in the mirror with a scowl before pulling out her make-up bag and adding some foundation to even out any discoloration in her skintone. She then applied some mascara and light eyeliner along the rim of each upper and lower lid before chunking the objects back in her bag and quitting the small room.

Digging through the less than spacious closet, she quickly pulled out a fitted charcoal-colored short-sleeved top and a pair of blue jeans. Finding something missing, Kagome quickly remembered her black-and pink-checkered belt. She made a few circles around her room before stooping infront of the sole box that still stood unpacked.

"I knew I should have gone through this thing yesterday..." she mumbled to herself as her hand retrieved the possession. After pulling the band of material through her belt loops she snapped the buckle and smiled in glee as she grabbed her bag and stuck her keycard in her back pocket.

"Now... Oh crap!"

She turned back from the door.

"Shoes!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ne, Kagome-chan, you are a lifesaver!"

"Oh, don't worry about it Sango, you'll just have to pay me back somehow," Kagome replied with a grin that held little doubt.

"Ehheh... Ka...gome?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already have something planned. Later meet me in my apartment lobby at four."

"What? Why?"

"Oh... It's nothing... justyou'regoingonagroupdatewithme."

"Huh? We're going together?" Sango lifted her eyebrow before looking more closely at Kagome's face, surely to make sure her friend wasn't intoxicated or worse.

"No, no, no! Not like _that_! Jeeze, surely you know me by now. I'm most definitely not like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But... so there'll be actual _guys_ there?"  
"Uh, yeah, Sango. That's what most straight people do on dates. Go with human beings of the opposite sex."

"But... it's been so _long _since I last remember you going on a date... Sorry, but it's just kinda' hard to believe. I thought you'd given up dating or something."

"No! I have not given up dating!... And it's not been that long either, Sango... I've just been... trying a little harder lately. You know how many guys I went out with in high school that I dumped just a few weeks later." It was a rhetorical question that Sango didn't even have to catch. "Well, since my senior year I had made a vow to try harder, and to only go out with guys that I really, really think will work out. SO, excuse me for not going by your dating guidelines."

"Haha! Kagome! No need to get so feisty over something like that! I comepletely understand, and actually I've been trying to do that, too. Fewer tests and more results," she winked.

"Mhm, well it's not really _my_ date anyway. I'm trying to hook Kikyou up with one of my new friends in the apartment... and, well, from what I hear they need someone to spot them. And then also..."

"Also? Also what? Oh no! You're not dragging me into your dating madness!"

"But _San_go! I **need** you! There's..." Kagome hesitated only briefly before inching closer to Sango and whispering, "... going to be four more cute guys."

"**What**!?" Her eyes bulged, "Why didn't you say so sooner! Of course! Your apartment at four? Got it. Now, you're really sure about helping out with the birthday party this weekend?"

She nodded, "Yeah definitely! How often is it that little brothers turn sixteen?" She grinned, "So, I'll pick up his 'present' and bring the drinks before he gets there. He'll be at his friend's house till three, right?"

"Mhm, but with him things tend to change, so make sure that, if anything, you're there before three."

"Gotcha. Alright, well, now that that's settled I guess we just sit back and wait for our normal clients to call us up... God. How boring."

"Yeah, really. I don't even see why there's any need for _four _of us. I honestly think that just the two of us could handle it."

"Yeah, but two things are wrong with that. One, you know how busy our summers get; and two, we can't just let Ayame go. Maybe that other guy," Kagome wrinkled her nose. "But not Ayame."

"Oh, I know, I know. I never meant that I wanted her to leave, I just mean that it sure gets boring on days like this... I mean, they didn't even have to work today, and we're struggling for something to do."

"Seriously. But at least we usually get off early on these type days. And... today I could stand to get off as early as possible."

"Haha. It'll be fun, th-"

Kagome and Sango jumped in sync when the phone rang.

"Oh, yay!" Kagome cheered in muted glee before grabbing up the reciever.  
"Sunrise Kennels and Dog-walking; my name is Higurashi Kagome, how may I help you?"

"Oh, great! You both keep and walk dogs, that is truly exceptional."

"Um... yes, I suppose it is. Is there anything that I can do for you?" Kagome continued in a cheery voice.

"Ah, sorry about that." A light laugh followed, then, "My name is Tandaime Noriko. Well, I am going to be gone for a little while and I was referred to you. I have a male dog that I would greatly appreciate if you could take care of for along the lines of a week."

A little taken aback by someone referring her name directly, Kagome forged on. "Yes, that's just fine. Would you like for someone to come get-"

"Him. And, I can most certainly bring him myself. Also, since I was referred to you, I would like for you to take charge of his care alone."

"Oh, umm. Okay. Are you sure, though, about bringing him? It's really no trouble for me to come pick him up."

"Oh, not at all. I shall arrive within the hour. I greatly appreciate your help, Miss Higurashi."

"Eh, it's just fine. It is my job after all."

"That is true. Thank you, and goodbye."

"'Bye."

She hung up the phone before typing a new entry into her computer and turning to Sango.

"Looks like we have a new client. For however long she _is_ a client at least."

"Is something wrong, though?"

"Not really, I guess, but... Since when did I become good enough of a 'dog-walker' that someone would refer me?"

"What? She asked for you personally?"

"Yeah... I find that a little odd, really."

"Well, it's not like your a sucky dog-walker or anything," Sango admitted with a laugh.

"And actually, you may not know it, but when your with dogs it's like you're a different person. It's weird, but almost like you have some special link with them." She gave another laugh, this one a little more tight than before.

"Huh? Really? That is weird." She buried her face between her crossed arms that lay on the table. "Just another reason to get self-conscious," her muffled voice continued. She jerked when a hand slapped her on the head.  
"Ow, Sango!"

"Well, just shuttup! You shouldn't ever have a low self-esteem like you do! You're just being an idiot. Anyway, sit up and be professional. The new client, Tandaime, will be here soon."

"How d'you know she'll be here soon? And her name, too?! Is your hearing really that good?"

She rolled her eyes before pointing at the computer screen.

"Oh, ehheh... Sango Kiryuu, get back to your desk!"

"But Kagome-chan," she replied in a fake, high-pitched childish voice.

"No, 'but's. Do as you're told!" Kagome stood from her chair and put one hand on her hip while wagging a finger in the air at Sango.

Just then they both froze as a car drove up.

"N-no... That car! Sango!?"

"Yep... it has to be it. See that insignia... Wow."

"Oh my God!! The Vanquish!"  
Sango looked just as surprised, both girls sighed in awe as a woman stepped out and walked to the back door carrying a leash.

They held their breaths as said woman gracefully stepped up to the front door leading a large white dog.

The woman spoke first,"Miss Higurashi, I presume?" Noriko stood infront of Kagome expectantly.

"Y-you have an Aston Martin?" was Kagome's reply.  
"Oh, haha! Yes, besides Hiro here, she's my best friend." She gave a wink at the girls. "It's new, so I've been in good spirits lately."

"Mhm, I bet," Sango agreed passionately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Um, yes, I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Kiryuu, my co-worker." Kagome bowed before taking the leash offered to her. She was instantly taken by the dog that sat diligently at her feet.

"Hiro, huh? He is a beautiful dog. I actually think I like him more than the car," she smiled and laughed when Noriko nodded her head in agreement.  
"Yes, Hiro is the best dog I think anyone could ever have. Perfect behaviour, quiet, loyal, and intelligent beyond any means. And you can't forget his stark coat and ice-blue eyes."

Kagome grinned at Sango when they both exchanged a look at the way Noriko described her dog.

"I think it's wonderful that there are still people in this world who treat dogs and other animals with true compassion," Noriko continued.

"Mhm, I would have a dog, but I'm still not sure if it's allowed where I live. I got a new apartment and I keep forgetting to ask the landlady." Kagome fiddled with the leash abashedly.

A mischevious look took over Ms. Tandaime's features. "I might be able to help with that, Miss Higurashi..."

-

-

-

-

**A/N**: Yes, a new totally-uncalled-for arc in the story. :p The next chapter, or maybe the one after that, will be the long-awaited date.

:D


End file.
